The Hangover
by LLJoJo
Summary: Kinda like the movie “The Hangover” but completely different. Demi and Selena are getting married, but because of a wild Bachelorette party, an irresponsible brides’ maid and a missing Jonas things don’t go exactly to plan. Demi/Selena


Demi and Selena walk into a fancy hotel hands laced smiles on their faces. They walk up to the front desk "Checking in?" The woman behind the counter asks.

"Yes. It should be under Gomez." Demi tell her.

"Just until tomorrow though." Selena tells the women excited "I can't believe that Lovato is going to be my last name by the end of tomorrow." She says kinda baffled.

"You sure you want to take my last name?" Demi asks making Selena look at her confused "It's just I never like it and ever time I hear it, it reminds me of my deadbeat father."

Selena smiles and wraps her arms around Demi neck pulling her closer "Ever time I hear it, it makes me think of the most beautiful, sweet, romantic, sexy women I know, and my wife. And I love that name, I want our kids to have it, plus I'm a little sick of Gomez…it makes me think of the Adams Family."

Demi chuckles "God, I love you."

Selena smiles and kiss her sweetly "Good cause I love you too."

"Here you go. Enjoy your stay." The woman interrupts them and hands Selena a card key.

Selena thanks her and turns to see Demi grab her bags off the floor "You don't have to carry my bags baby they have people for that." Selena says smiling.

"I know, but it's my last chance to be romantic before I have to leave you." Demi tells her with a little pout "Do we really have to spend the night apart?"

"It's tradition. We're not supposed to spend the night together the night before of see each other the day of. It's bad luck." Selena explains.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Demi says tired of her telling her. "I'm just going to miss you."

Selena smiles and wraps her arms around Demi neck again and makes her put her bags on the floor "I'll miss you too. It won't be the same without you beside me." Selena tells hers her then gives her a light kiss "But you're going to have fun with your friends, and I'm going to have fun with mine."

"I don't think you know what my friend's idea of fun is, and I'm pretty sure it's different from what you and your friends are going to be doing." Demi says.

Selena gives her a confused look, but before she has time to reply all of their friends come running into the hotel "There are our two blushing brides?" Dallas screams out when she sees them then hugs them both "Hi sis's."

Selena smiles as Demi rolls her eyes "You two are not supposed to be together. Demi what are you doing here?" Taylor asks.

"Relax Taylor, I'm not staying. I was just helping her in and saying goodbye." Demi tells her as she looks at her future wife.

"Yeah relax Taylor. It's not the end of the world." Miley says coming up behind Demi.

"No, but it could mean the end of their relationship. It's…" Taylor starts.

"Bad luck." Demi finishes then leans close to Selena giving her one last kiss "I love you." She whispers when she pulls away a little.

"I love you too." Selena whispers against Demi lips.

"Okay." Dallas says as her and Miley grab Demi and pull her away from Selena "Save it for the honeymoon." She tells her sister and pats her on the back.

"Don't worry Demi, Taylor and I will keep an eye on her, and I personally promise you she'll be at the altar tomorrow." Jennifer tells Demi.

Demi smiles at her "Thanks Jen."

"Sorry Selena, but I can make no such promise." Joe tells Selena as he comes up behind Demi warping an arm around Demi shoulder. Selena frowns Joe just shrugs "She might like one of the strippers I personally picked out for her, and run off to Vegas with her."

"You're going to watch strippers?" Selena asks Demi a little angry.

Demi shakes her head fast "Actually they like to be called exotic dancers." Joe says.

"Would you like to be called single?" Selena asks Demi now fully pissed.

"I told you babe our friends are different." Demi tries.

"You didn't say anything about strippers." Selena says getting closer to a nervous Demi.

"Exotic dancers." Joe corrects.

"Shut up." Both Demi and Selena snap at him.

Demi and Selena turn back to one another, Selena looking at Demi beyond pissed. Demi holds up her hands "I told him I didn't want strippers." Joe starts to correct her again, but Demi sends at death glare at him shutting him up. Demi turns back to Selena, and grabs her hands "I love you. No stripper is going to change that. You don't need to be jealous."

Selena scoffs "I'm not jealous." Selena says like Demi was crazy.

"Good cause there's nothing for you to be jealous about." Demi tells her "I'd much rather see you strip." She says wiggling her eyebrows.

"Me too." Nick says from behind them, everyone turns to him he looks at them confused "Did I say that out loud?"

Selena shakes her head and gives Demi one last kiss "Have fun." Selena tells her as she pulls away a little "But remember what's waiting for you when you come back." She says seductively and pushes her chest up a little giving Demi a nice look of her cleavage.

Demi stares at the sight as Selena slides her arms around Demi neck pulling her closer and pushing their lips together in a very heated kiss. The two fade off into their own little world forgetting about their friends, who mostly turn their heads, excepted Joe and Nick who stare at the two. Miley walks in front of them turning both of their heads away from the girls.

Selena pulls away from Demi slowly, leaning against the rock star and smiling at her dazed expression. Dallas and Miley grabs Demi by the arms and pull her away "Okay time to go." Miley says.

Selena smiles at all three of the girl's stumbling toward the exit, Demi's eye's on hers until she's out of sight "She won't forget about that kiss for a while." Selena tells her friends adding a cocky smile.

"That or either you turned her on and send her off to a bunch of strippers." Jennifer tells her.

Selena's eyes go wide and she runs after Demi "I'm jealous. I'm jealous." She screams out. Jennifer and Taylor just watch laughing as their friend chases after the limo Demi and her friends had just got in.

Demi, Dallas, Miley, Joe, Nick, Kevin, Demi's band and a bunch of others from 'Sonny with a chance', 'Camp Rock' and more of Demi's friends sit in the back of a club. The club is pack with all of Demi's friends and family and the strippers Joe brought in. Dallas stands up on the table and motions for the DJ to turn the music off. Everyone looks to her "I would like to stay a little something about my little sister, as a kinda warm up from my maid of honor speech tomorrow. Dem I always knew you'd get married before me, and I'm glad it's to Selena…" Dallas stops and tries to think of more "That all I got."

Everyone laughs and cheers as she gets off the table and Miley takes her place "Well Demi hasn't had the best track record as far as dating goes. We all remember her skinny-tattooed-emo-boy phase. That lasted far too long" Everyone chuckles and nods "Then the I've-got-to-fuck-all-the-Disney-girls phase. Even I got caught up in that one." She tells the crowd making Demi cringe and Miley shiver "Anyway I'm glad you found your soul mate…took you long enough."

Demi nods and cheers with everyone as Miley gets down and Joe jumps up on the table with a drink in hand "Enough of this talking crap lets party! To Demi last night of freedom." Joe says holding up his drink.

"To Demi." Everyone says and clinks glasses together.

The music comes back on and everyone starts dancing and talking and stuff. Demi, Dallas, and Miley walk over to the bar "Three shot of tequila." Dallas orders.

The bartender nods and pours them the shots. Each girl takes one "To a great night." Dallas announces.

"And not doing anything stupid." Miley add.

"I don't think drinking tequila is the way to not do anything stupid." Demi says.

The girls laugh "To a great night." They all says and drink their shots.

Before Demi can even recover from the first one there's another shoved in her face. Demi drinks it down fast then starts coughing, Joe slaps her in the back "Slow down champ, we have a few more places to go." He tells her, then grabs another shot handing it to her "Drink this then come meet Amber."

Demi drinks it and looks over with Joe to see a tall blonde staring at her "You're much hotter in person" Amber tells Demi.

"Thanks." Demi says already starting to feel buzzed.

Amber grabs her by the shirt and pulls her over to a chair and roughly pushes her down into it. Amber grabs onto Demi back of the neck and grinds her lower half into Demi as she breaths into Demi neck "Get ready for a night you'll never forget." She whispers in Demi ear.

The next day Demi slowly wakes up on the floor, her head pounding she groans and rubs her head as she lifts her head off the ground and looks around to find out where she is "Who the hells great idea was it to make mornings so fucking bright." Miley says from across the room on a bed, as she rubs her head the same way as Demi.

"Why did you get the bed?" Demi asks

Miley shrugs and looks around "Where are we?"

"Good question." Demi says as she sits up and lays her face in her hands trying to stop the room from spinning.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Miley asks.

Demi runs her fingers throw her tangled hair and looks over to her friend "I remember the Bachelorette party, and the first couple of clubs, and the drinks." Miley groans and nods "How did we even get here?"

"This is what happened when you let Dallas be your maid of honor and Joe plan your Bachelorette party." Miley tells her.

Demi nods knowing that her sister and friend were always great at getting them all into trouble, then something hits her and she looks around the room again "Where is everyone?"

Miley looks at her then points to the open door behind Demi, she turns around to see her sister standing in the door way leaning against the door frame. Dallas leans into the room and knocks on the door against the wall "Open the door. I lost the key to this room." Dallas says and looks at the floor.

"It's open." Demi tells her.

Dallas walks in and flops down in the couch beside Demi, who is still on the floor "I'm in love." Dallas announces to the room a little too loud making Miley and Demi flinch and cover their ears.

Demi looks at her older sister and sees a bandage on the top of her left boob "Why are you bleeding?"

"What?" Dallas asks confused.

"Your boob is bleeding." Miley tells her motioning to her left breast.

Dallas looks down at the bandage "Oh my god, if I got stabbed again I'm going to be so mad." She pulls the bandage off and reviles a tattoo of a blonde girl and the words 'stripper girl' under it. Dallas gasps and touches it "That's her. That's the love of my life."

"Stripper girl? That's her name?" Demi asks as she looks at the tattoo.

"It's pretty." Miley says then burps, she swallows and groans.

"That's not her name. I don't know her name." Dallas says as she continues to look at the tattoo Demi rolls her eyes and rubs her temples "She's amazing…from what I can remember."

Demi stomach gargles and she places her hand over her mouth "I'm going to throw up." She mumbles against her hand then runs into the bathroom.

Dallas chuckles and puts a pair of sunglass on then lays her head back "Don't take too long you're getting married in two hours." Dallas yells at her little sister.

They hear a loud bang follow by Demi screaming "Fuck." Dallas laughs again.

"You're the worst maid of honor ever." Miley tells her, Dallas just nods.

A few minutes later Demi comes running out of the bathroom putting her newly washed hair up in a pony tail "Okay time to get married." Miley tells her "I just call everyone and everything is going smoothly and on time. Selena and her friends are at the salon getting their hair did, and we have two hours to do the same."

Demi nods and sighs with relief "Good. I almost thought we had a problem there."

"We have a problem." Dallas announces as she enters the room "Joe is missing. No one can find him anywhere, and he's not answering his cell phone."

Miley shrugs "So what? He probably hooked up with some random girl last night and is with her."

"Yeah. He'll turn up sometime." Demi says.

"That's not a problem." Miley scoffs and smiles at Demi.

Dallas chuckles "See that is a problem because last night…I gave him your wedding rings." Dallas tells them.

Demi and Miley look at her "Why? Why? Why? Why would you give them to him?" Demi asks panicked.

"Well we where playing around and practicing getting married with a few strippers and he wanted it to look real so I gave him the rings and your vows." Dallas explains.

"You gave him my vows too!" Demi screams at her.

"He could think of any." Dallas says.

Demi starts after her sister, but Miley steps in the way "Its okay, we just have to find Joe."

"He could be anywhere." Demi whines.

"Okay, we can retrace our steps and see if anyone knows where Joe is." Miley suggests.

"I'm getting married in two hours we don't have time to do that. Plus I don't remember anything passed the fourth club." Demi says.

"I remember that one too, Joe was with us then." Miley says then turns to Dallas "When did you give him the rings?"

"It was after the fourth one." Dallas says then tries to remember a second later she claps her hands together "It was at that karaoke bar. I remember cause I sung Joe and his new bride 'let's get it on' by Marvin Gaye, and they were wearing the rings."

Demi shakes her head "You're the worst maid of honor ever."

"Let's just go to the bar and asks around." Miley says interrupting Demi's death glare at her sister and pushing them all out the door.


End file.
